jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Builder
Jurassic Park: Builder or Jurassic Park: The Social Game is an Apple and later Android app produced by Ludia in 2012. It coincided with the release of Jurassic Park: The Game and Jurassic Park 3D. It would be considered a mobile version of Jurassic Park III: Park Builder and Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Jurassic Park Builder features: * More than over 30 different dinosaur species to collect & grow. * Buildings such as SaberTooth Diner, Museum, etc. * Decorations, such as trees, flowers etc. * Live multi-player gameplay with Facebook friends and other Jurassic Park fans * Built-in social features (ability to visit, help and gift friends). * Stunning visual & audio effects with 3D animations. * The Underwater section of the park is now available. * Prehistoric sea creatures including marine reptiles in the underwater section. Gameplay Gameplay is in similar but not as grand design as the construction engine of JP:OG. Players are given a stretch of land to build upon, which they can expand as they level up. Players can place whatever they wish into their park as long as space is available.' '''Top bar': The top bar shows the player's level and the amount of consumable goods. Players can earn a variety of consumable foods for ingame use. Crops serves as food for the herbivores, meat serves as food for the carnivores. The game's primary currency are gold coins. The game's rare Dino-Dollars are used to buy special items. Dino-Dollars can be purchased from the ingame store using real currency or can be earned by leveling up or fulfilling certain criteria in the "GET MORE FOR FREE" option in the resources tab. Dino-Dollars can also be used to buy coins and large quantities of meat or crops. Bottom bar: At the bottom of the screen 4 icons are shown. * Options: * Market: Links to a large catalog of items that can be bought. * Social: Enables players to connect with other players and visit their parks. * Roads: Links to the menu to place and remove roads. The tabs in the Market are explained here. Resources Tab: Lists the amount of food, gold and Dino-Dollars. Dinosaurs Tab: Players can choose from more than over 30 dinosaurs to place into the park. In order to obtain these dinosaurs, the player must expand his park by cutting down the surrounding jungle area and clearing away the debris left behind. One piece of debris will contain a piece of amber, which the player must invest money into decoding. Once fully decoded, a dinosaur will be revealed and be ready for purchase. Most dinosaurs can be bought with the coins earnable ingame, but certain dinosaurs can only be purchased with special Dino-Dollars. Only one of every species of dinosaur can be placed into the park. When the dinosaur is placed into the park, it starts out as an egg. The player must wait on the corresponding time limit to pass in order for the dinosaur to hatch. When the dinosaur hatches, it will begin to generate money for the player to collect. Carnivores are kept in cages, while herbivores are not confined. All dinosaurs start from level one. The higher the level, the more money they earn. When they reach the halfway mark for every dinosaur level (example: lvl 5), the dinosaur matures into its adult form. To level up a dinosaur, the player must feed it(crops for herbivores and meat for carnivores). When a dinosaur reaches level 10, it can be evolved. Evolving a dinosaur allows it to reach the next level tier, which allows it to make more money. Evolving a dinosaur also changes its skin, which only serves for visual appeal and does not affect gameplay. Choosing the evolve option is irreversible and makes the evolving dinosaur unavailable until it is fully evolved. No money can be earned from it during this time. When the dinosaur is fully evolved, it will revert to an egg form, and the player must wait out the time limit until it can hatch again. The process can be repeated up to level 30* and can be done for every dinosaur. : ''-Obtaining meat and crops is possible via their corresponding harbors. The player invests money into the individual harbors, which opens up a time window which the player can expand by putting in more money. The harbors collect food for the dinosaurs over the time limit. Harbors can also be upgraded to allow more food to be earned and have longer time to allow more food to be gathered.'' *This limitation may have been changed for the latest patch. Decorations Tab: The player can purchase foliage or aesthetic pieces for the park. They take up the park's space but have no actual affect on gameplay. When placed next to buildings or dinosaurs, it allows coins to be collected faster. Plants, fountains, braziers, fossils, rocks, and various other items can be unlocked by leveling up. The higher the level, the more content the player has access to. These items can be purchased with coins, but certain items can only be bought with Dino-Dollars. Buildings Tab: The player can place certain buildings into their park to allow more coins to be collected. These buildings do not alter gameplay and only serve for visual stimulus and to obtain more coin. Buildings must be constructed before they can start earning coins ingame. ? This means the player must wait out a time limit. ? There are a variety of buildings to choose from. Most can be purchased with coins, but certain ones can only be obtained via Dino-Dollars. Other Features *Underwater Section: Released in 2.0.5 *Options Menu: Allows for toggling of notifications and sound effects. Player can log in and out of account, reset park, change server(corresponds to world location), view the Help option, and read the credits. *Market Tab: Allows player to buy above mentioned items. *Social Tab: Allows player to see achievements he/she has earned, view the game's leaderboards, see friends' parks, and read the ingame mailbox. *Roads: Allows player to construct a Safari Tour around the park. Purely for aesthetic appeal. No actual affect on gameplay. *Code Red: A minigame option available only if the player's park contains at least 5 carnivorous dinosaurs. When the bar is full, the player can select this option. It is an opportunity to earn coins. When selected, the ingame weather will switch to a violent storm, and the carnivores will start rampaging. A circle will appear over their heads and will fill up with color from green to blinking red. The brighter the color, the more coin is earned. The player must tab on the dinosaur before the circle completely fills to earn the coin. If any circle above any carnivore's head fills completely, the minigame is over. A message will appear saying that dinosaur has escaped and is temporarily unavailable until a time limit runs out. When the time limit runs out, the dinosaur will return to the park. The objective is to earn as much coin as possible and prevent any dinosaurs from escaping. The minigame is timed. When the timer runs out, the game is over, and the player receives the coins he/she earned. The dinosaurs and park return to normal. Anytime Code Red is played, the player must wait out a time limit before it becomes available again. Story see Jurassic Park: Builder/Missions You are the park manager of Jurassic Park. You have to build a well functioning park on Isla Nublar. Characters from the films will be helping you realize this feat, by checking on your progress and helping your park to advance in prestige. When you start the game, Triceratops is the only dinosaur and Kelly helps you to let it grow. Characters * John Hammond * Alan Grant * Henry Wu * Ian Malcolm * Kelly Malcolm Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures * requires Dino-Dollars to purchase *** Limited edition dinosaurs There is a great resource here that show the coin rates for most of the dinosaurs in table and graph form. Category:Simulation video game Buildings *Sabertooth Diner *Big Pete's Diner *Security Tower *Museum *Water Pump Station *Relay Antenna* *Family Safari Lodges *Infirmary *Solar Station* *Helipad* *Observation Tower* *Emergency Response HQ *Broadcast Hub* *The Hidden Amber* *Security Office *Mosasaurus Aquarium* *Cretaceous Coaster *Hot Air Balloon* *Garage* *Ferris Wheel Rex *Bouncy Castle* *Wild Escape Slides* *Dino Wrangling Circus *Triassic Arcade* *Grand Hammond Hotel Starred requires Dino-Dollars to purchase. Decorations *Yellow Flower Patch *Carnivorous Plants *Red Rafflesia *Brazier* *Dancing Fountain *Bridge Over Pond *Purple Cycad *Orange Dahlias* *T-Rex Fossil *Small Pond* *Green Tree Fern *Fossil Fish *Impact Crater* *Purple Flowers *Blue Flower Patch* *Small Marsh *Carnivorous Mix *Purple Rafflesia* *Cavern *Yellow Cycad* *Royal Red Flowers *Beach* *Small Creek *Pink Tree Fern* *Fountain *Red Flowers* *Tar Pit with Fossil* *Pink Flower Patch *Wild Flowers* *Blue Rafflesia* *Parasaurolophus Fossil *Red Cycad* *Orange Dahlia Bed* *Sleeping Volcano *Mini Lagoon* *White Tree Fern *Lava Rift* *Blue Flowers *Volcanic Vent* *Fresh Water Swamp* *Pit Crater* *Sundial *Meteor Crater* *Active Volcano *Porta-Potty Starred requires Dino-Dollars to purchase. Release On March 29, 2012 a cover for the game's Facebook page was revealed. It shows Alan Grant, John Hammond and Kelly Malcolm. After that more artwork was revealed. Jurassic Park: Builder was open for download on July 23, 2012 on iTunes in the USA and Canada. The game was advertised through Facebook. However, the game contained many bugs. On October 18, 2012, JP:Builder became available in Europe and South America. It was later released on Android. Jurassic Park: Builder has a very active Facebook page to promote the game and connect the gamers. On Google Play the game is rated 4.5 out of 5 stars, based on 45,324 ratings. On iTunes the game is rated 4.5 out of 5, based on 17,783 ratings. Gallery File:JPbuilder_cover.jpg|Facebook cover File:Start_game.jpg File:JPB_Trike2.jpg|Young Triceratops File:JPB_Trike.jpg|Adult Triceratops File:JPBuilder.jpg External links * Jurassic Park Builder.net * Facebook page * Annoucement on Ludia.com * download page on itunes * Download page on Google Play Sources Category:Simulation video game